fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Promestein/Super Comprehensive Speed Scale
Scale Below Average Human (0-5 m/s) Normal Human (5-7.7 m/s) Athletic Human (7.7-9.8 m/s) Peak Human (9.8-12.51 m/s) * Qualifying speed of an Olympic runner: 9.8 m/s * Usain Bolt's top speed: 12.422 m/s Superhuman (12.51-34.3 m/s) Subsonic (Mach 0.1-0.5, 34.3-171.5 m/s) * Fastest Baseball Hit: Mach 0.161 * M1 Bazooka round muzzle velocity: Mach 0.235 * Gerald kneecaps a bunch of people: Mach 0.246 (Cataclysm) * Top Maglev speed: Mach 0.488 Subsonic+ (Mach 0.5-0.9, 171.5-308.7 m/s) * Tomahawk missile speed: Mach 0.74 Transonic (Mach 0.9-1.1, 308.7-377.3 m/s) * 9mm Handgun Bullet muzzle velocity: Mach 1.02 - 1.18 Supersonic (Mach 1.1-2.5) * AK-47 muzzle velocity: Mach 2.08 * Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird top speed: Mach 3.2 Supersonic+ (Mach 2.5-5) Hypersonic (Mach 5-10) * Scouting out the Dreamscape, low to mid ends: Mach 6.18 - 8.75 (Cataclysm) Hypersonic+ (Mach 10-25) * Scouting out the Dreamscape, high end: Mach 11.66 (Cataclysm) * Tommy vibrates through a headshot: Mach 21.8 (Cataclysm) * David punches Daleks alot, low end: Mach 23 (Everybody Wants to Rule the World) High Hypersonic (Mach 25-50) * Boss punts an energy ball into the distance: Mach 27.6 (Cataclysm) * Slower meteor speed: Mach 32 * Earth's escape velocity: Mach 33 * Moving from the thermosphere to the ground: Mach 49.5 (Cognito Ergo Sum) High Hypersonic+ (Mach 50-100) * Voyager 1's max speed: Mach 50 * Thomas sees bullets in slow motion: Mach 50.4 (Abnormalverse) * Flying from Colorado to Houston in a minute: Mach 64.60 (Hero's Path) Massively Hypersonic (Mach 100-1,000) * Top meteor speed: Mach 209.9 * Coolguy McPiggywiggy bellyslides to the moon: Mach 602 (Everybody Wants to Rule the World) * Mona saves Toma: Mach 641 (Amenia) * Traveling across the world: Mach 973.64 (Hero's Path) * Yamato's speed: Mach 999 (EVOLVERSE) Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 1,000-8,810.2) * Average lightning speed: Mach 1,249 * Outspeeding a hail of arrows: Mach 1,332 (EVOLVERSE) * David punches Daleks alot, high end: Mach 2,345 (Everybody Wants to Rule the World) * Zain and Magus deflect lightning-speed cannonballs: Mach 3,491 (Hero's Path) Sub-Relativistic (1-5% c) * Alexander Saves Sophie: Mach 10,730 or 0.0123c (Dark Shadow) * Traveling to the Moon: Mach 16,586 or 0.021c (Hero's Path) Sub-Relativistic+ (5-10% c) * Game & Watch perceives light moving: 0.0858c (Cataclysm) Relativistic (10-50% c) * Celenus portals away light: 0.131c (Cataclysm) * Coolguy soars across the earth: 0.133c (Everybody Wants to Rule the World) * Donovan dodges light: 0.135c (EVOLVERSE) * Yanald's meteors: 0.2136c (STRW) * "Lightning Faster Than Lightning": 0.412c (Hero's Path) Relativistic+ (50-100% c) Speed of Light (299,792,458 m/s; c) FTL (1-10c) * Parrying a Harab Sarapel's lasers: 2.722c (Hero's Path) * TwinBuilder throws a billion punches in the blink of an eye: 6c (Destroy the Godmodder) FTL+ (10-100c) * Steve saves his loved one across in another country: 11.5c (Superhuman Species) * Superman Punches Wonder Woman: 16c - 33c (DC Comics) * Nightingale evades a very speedy knife: 21c (Jack of All Trades) Massively FTL (100-1,000c) * EQUINOX outspeeds a radiation beam: 100-150c (Starcross) * Reaching the edge of the Solar System: 415.85c (Hero's Path) Massively FTL+ (1,000-1,000,000,000,000,000,000c) * David punches Xenorah alot: 1,342c (Everybody Wants to Rule the World) * Coolguy McChad flies to Pluto: 12,508c (Everybody Wants to Rule the World) * Wally outruns Krypton's explosion: 48,151.66c (DC Comics) * Superman throws bomb into another Solar System: 223,317c (DC Comics) * Kyle Rayner's car, low and mid ends: 525,974c - 1,051,949c (DC Comics) * Lucian flies from the Solar System to the Nearest Star: 2,230,000c (EVOLVERSE) * Shun's Nebula Chain crosses Another Dimension, low end: 4,207,590c (Saint Seiya) * Kyle Rayner's car, high end: 5,259,749c (DC Comics) * Hecate crosses 1000 lightyears: 105,194,996c (Saint Seiya) * A Monkey in Buddha's Hand: 222,376,063c (Saint Seiya) * Juturu punches alot alot, original: 536,823,776c (Everybody Wants to Rule the World) * Gal reacts to arrows from a nanometer away: 1,000,000,000c (EVOLVERSE) * Karate Kid redirects Mon-El: 1,339,907,076c (DC Comics) * Shun's Nebula Chain crosses Another Dimension, high end: 4,207,590,138c (Saint Seiya) * Wally races Zeta Beam: 11,826,000,000c (DC Comics) * Vesper Core's Self-Destruct: 12,000,000,000c (Hero's Path) * Superman flies to Rao: 262,979,997,982c to 266,871,656,924c (DC Comics) * Harahel's Interception: 78,895,373,750,029c, or 78.89 trillion times SoL (Starcross) * Jophiel dodging galaxy-destroying explosions, low to mid ends: 315,581,495,000,117c - 788,953,737,500,294c, or 315.5 to 788.9 trillion times SoL (Starcross) * Traveling between Great Sloan Wall and Milky Way: 525,960,000,000,000c, or 525.96 trillion times SoL (Hero's Path) * Jophiel dodging galaxy-destroying explosions, high end: 7,889,537,375,002,943c, or 7.8 quadrillion times SoL (Starcross) * Speed of Abyssion's Final Flame: 9,677,678,790,000,000c - 9,782,870,960,000,000c, or 9.67 to 9.78 quadrillion times SoL (Gyrohem) * The Saints cross the Hyperdimension, low end: 9,782,855,999,999,840c, or 9.782 quadrillion times SoL (Saint Seiya) * Morphegael Blazing: 10,519,000,000,000,000c, or 10.519 quadrillion times SoL (Hero's Path) * Eris pulls souls to the edge of the universe: 24,457,140,012,508,252c - 48,914,279,891,590,872c, or 24.45 to 48.9 quadrillion times SoL (Saint Seiya) * Thanatos attacks from cross-universal distances, low to mid ends: 73,371,419,999,998,800c - 220,114,259,999,996,384c, or 73 to 220 quadrillion times SoL (Saint Seiya) * Poseidon telekinetically sends the Gold Cloths: 97,828,559,999,998,400c, or 97.828 quadrillion times SoL (Saint Seiya) * Drago's attack speed: 192,452,977,278,760,320c, or 192 quadrillion times SoL (Bakugan) * Saints exchange attacks from universes away: 293,485,680,016,673,408c, or 293 quadrillion times SoL (Saint Seiya) * The Employer traverses the Void: 4.8923096e+17c, or 489 quadrillion times SoL (Destroy the Godmodder) Really Massively FTL+ (1,000,000,000,000,000,000c - 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000c) * A Trickster's Jig: 1.9060962e+18c, or 1.9 quintillion times SoL (Destroy the Godmodder) * Beerus moves from one end of the Universe to the other, low end: 2e+18c, or 2 quintillion times SoL (Dragon Ball Genesis) * Wonder Woman blocks the Shattered God: 52,594,876,486,185,656,320c - 315,569,258,917,113,954,000c, or 52.594 to 315.569 quintillion times SoL (DC Comics) * Capricorn Shura surpasses the initial Big Bang inflation, low end: 146,768,202,000,000,000,000c, or 146.768 quintillion times SoL (Saint Seiya) * Odin Sends Thor to Earth: 837,000,000,000,000,000,000c, or 837 quintillion times SoL (Marvel Comics) * The Cosmic Interstate: 1.6e21c, or 1.6 sextillion times SoL (Archie Sonic) * Some guy moves a lot of miles per hour: 1.4762233e+22c, or 14.762 sextillion times SoL (Destroy the Godmodder) * The Saints cross the Hyperdimension, high end: 27,896,921,509,613,161,900,000c, or 27.896 quadrillion times SoL (Saint Seiya) * Wally resets every radio on Earth in a "septo-second": 3.639456195e22c, or 36.394 sextillion times SoL (DC Comics) * Thanatos attacks from cross-universal distances, high end: 418,453,849,162,542,978,000,000c, or 418 sextillion times SoL (Saint Seiya) * Wally racing the Cosmic Gambler: 7.56864003e23c, or 756.846 sextillion times SoL (DC Comics) * Flex Up 100% punches alot in a very short time: 2.6841122e+25, or 26.8 septillion times SoL (Everybody Wants to Rule the World) * Capricorn Shura surpasses the initial Big Bang inflation, high end: 3.0e25c, or 30 septillion times SoL (Saint Seiya) * Speed in the macrocosm: 2.74803057253717006e+29c, or 274.803 octillion times SoL (The Phoenix) * Beerus moves from one end of the Universe to the other, high end: 2.6e+32c, or 260 nonillion times SoL (Dragon Ball Genesis) * Lumina races across Universal Bridge: 9.392306398813025e+32c, or 939 nonillion times SoL (The Radiant Savior) Even More Massively FTL+ (> 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000c) * Joker moves 59 megalightyears in a fraction of an attosecond: 2.07e+33c, or 2.07 decillion times SoL (Suggsverse) * The Planck Macarena: 7.42519763834e+37c, or 74 undecillion times SoL (The Infinite Consortium) * Mastema's perception of time: 2.4016812e+38c, or 240 undecillion times SoL (Starcross) * Wally's Trans-Time Velocity: 2.3e43c, or 23.759 tredecillion times SoL (DC Comics) * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid kicks Cronus: 3.4693878e+43c, or 34.693 tredecillion times SoL (Last of the Dead Riders) * Sonic visits all the planets in the universe: 6.450588722670602e+45c, or 6.45 quattuordecillion times SoL (Archie Sonic) * Kabuto Encircles Galaxies, low and high end: 5.8393916e+50c - 1.0277323e+60c, or 583.939 quindecillion to 1.27 novemdecillion times SoL (Last of the Dead Riders) * Kabuto Encircles Galaxies Multiple Times, low end: 5.8393916e+62c, or 583.939 novemdecillion times SoL (Last of the Dead Riders) * Jiren leaps from one end of the Universe to the other: 2.4163569e+64c, or 24 vigintillion times SoL (Dragon Ball Genesis) * Kabuto Encircles Galaxies Multiple Times, high end: 1.0277323e+72c, or 1.27 trevigintillion times SoL (Last of the Dead Riders) * Coolguy McChad flies to the center of the universe: 2.1774923e+77c (Everybody Wants to Rule the World) * The Planck Macarena, but faster: 1.37737416191e+81c (The Infinite Consortium) * Chad flies through millions of universes: 3.0295544e+85c (Everybody Wants to Rule the World) * Coolguy crosses tens of lightyears: 3.155876e+116c (Everybody Wants to Rule the World) * Amitabha's size: 4.7e121c (Touhou Project) * Lumina deflects Omni-Lasers: 5.853630168368839e+151c, or 58 novenquadragintillion times SoL (The Radiant Savior) * Lucifer Processes Information: 3.70666666e201c, or 3.70666666 sexsexagintillion SoL (DC Vertigo) * Mebius sees everything in a Magniverse: 1.853333e+203c, or 185 sexsexagintillion times SoL (Nebula M78, the Land of Light) * Invisible Dragon: 2.805119934004477e+226c (Invisible Dragon) * Juturu punches alot alot, updated: 5.36823776643e+292c (Everybody Wants to Rule the World) * Joker dropkicks Nirvāna 47 centillion lightyears: 1.483e312c (Suggsverse) * 616 centillion attacks in planck time: 4.68e343c (Suggsverse) * Fighting across centillion galaxies in planck time: 6.146e358c (Suggsverse) * Samsāra moves 71 centillion megalightyears: 4.156e361c (Suggsverse) * Tenebris flies back from the edge of the universe: > 9.461e1058c, or 946 unquinquagintatrecentillion times SoL (Kingdom Hearts IV) Category:Blog posts